Five minutes Later
by hellmouth princess
Summary: My version of what happened after the end of Season Seven. Set from the end of Chosen. WARNING: Character Death


This story starts from the end of 'Chosen'. One of my many 'what happened next' theories.  
  
WARNING: Character Death  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters and everything else belong to Joss and other people, not me. Also first line is taken from the episode 'Chosen'  
  
SPOILERS: All of Buffy. This fic is set from Dawn's last line in Chosen  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yeah Buffy what are we gonna do now?"  
  
Buffy just smiled. It was over. She wasn't alone now and she could feel it. She could feel every single slayer in the world, their power, their strength even their confusion. She knew she couldn't go to them, she realised she could never go to them, her job was done, but she would send others. She chose her words carefully "There's a lot to be done. The slayers have to be trained, they have to learn what they have isn't a curse. They have to learn how to balance their slaying with normal lives"  
  
"Amen to that" said Faith  
  
"They have to learn they're never alone" finished Buffy  
  
"We'll teach them it all" said Xander "Maybe I could throw in some lessons on how to rebuild a house when it's been destroyed by a demon"  
  
Buffy felt herself growing weaker and weaker.  
  
"Are you Ok B?" asked Faith from beside her.  
  
Buffy smiled walking forwards a few steps towards the crater, with Faith by her side. "I can feel them all, just like Willow. Their so strong. They need an example, a Slayer in charge"  
  
"Guess you've got your work cut out for you then" said Faith. For the first time she felt no jealously. She had tried it from Buffy's side and it hadn't been so perfect after all.  
  
Buffy kept smiling and shook her head. "You have. You'll be the slayer with the most experience. You can show them how to resist the temptation of the darkness, let them learn from you're mistakes"  
  
"I can never be top slayer while you're still alive" Joked Faith. At least she meant it as a joke, but then she went quiet. She looked down at Buffy's stomach where the blood still coming from her stab wound was now black. She didn't need to ask, Buffy just nodded. They looked at each other silently for a second; they have a moment of understanding they had never had before. Buffy smiled but Faith couldn't smile back.  
  
"Don't be afraid to lead them" said Buffy. She turned to Dawn "I love you Dawnie. You've been so brave lately, wouldn't let me send you away when I tried, much to Xander's expense. Just know that I love you and I'm proud of you. You've become a woman since I last tried to give this speech"  
  
She took a step back and stood with her back to the huge whole. "Guys" she called out loudly. "I love you all, but promise me you'll let me die this time OK? Fourth time lucky right?"  
  
Then she felt it, the last stab of pain in stomach. It filled her body and she fell back.  
  
"No" screamed Dawn. She tried to run for her but Faith caught her, using every ounce of slayer strength to stop the teenager from trying to follow her sister.  
  
Buffy found that this fall wasn't like falling from the tower. This time it was almost peaceful. She was dead before she hit the bottom of the pit formerly known as Sunnydale, but she landed with a smile on her face. She was full of love for her friends, and her sister. More importantly she knew she had created a better world for all those slayers out there.  
  
Little did she know that the slayers across the world, from the ones looking down at her distant falling body, to the ones on the other side of the world, still unaware of the existence of vampires, felt her death. As though some source of light and power had died in them too.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of standing there, with only Dawn's sobs interrupting the silence, Faith finally spoke. "We should probably get back on the bus, work out where we go from here"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is my first fic ever. Please review but be nice! 


End file.
